jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/I'm worried about the future of Jailbreak
Why I made this blog I’ve been a super loyal fan on Roblox Jailbreak, played the game since 4/21/17 (Jailbreak Beta release). I know absolutely every piece of information about the game, and I have done pretty much everything this game has to offer (except meet the devs which is very strange compared to most people who’ve been still playing the game as long as me). But why am I making a blog post relating to why I’m concerned and worried about the future of Jailbreak? Honestly, the game is currently going through a tough time, and I will tell you why. This blog post is rather lengthy, but I highly recommend you read this. Decline in popularity I understand Roblox games can’t last forever; usually they don’t stay of the front page for a particularly long time. Jailbreak’s stayed on the front page for over 2 years straight through its lifetime, which is incredible already. Still many players play Jailbreak to this day but I highly doubt Jailbreak will ever peak in popularity like it did during the Ready Player One event, just like Clash of Clans, millions of players still play COC but it probably wouldn’t be as popular as it used to be back in 2016 when the game’s popularity peaked. But Jailbreak’s still ever slowly, still declining at a pretty constant and slow rate, that’s very concerning and it worries me about the future of Jailbreak. It started with Mad City crushing Jailbreak with a bigger map, more robberies, as well as weekly updates. This caused Mad City to instantly overthrow the #1 spot in the front page on Roblox. That was just the beginning, now I’m looking forward to creating a Criminality wikia when the game comes out, with some help from the current Jailbreak Wikia Staff Team, the wiki would probably become official in maybe less than a month and maybe even surpass the Jailbreak wikia’s average page views. I was worried about the future of Jailbreak ever since Mad City was officially released and then the game overtook Jailbreak in popularity, now Jailbreak has just fallen below 5th, maybe even 10th on the Roblox front page nowadays. This gives the perfect opportunity for other Roblox games to steal Jailbreak’s players, after they postponed last week’s Jailbreak update. I bet when Criminality comes out, that will be the final blow to Jailbreak, Jailbreak will lose pretty much all its players, and the game may even be abandoned completely. That’s probably the eventual future of Jailbreak, but when will that happen, over the summer, next year, I don’t even know. I wish Jailbreak will rise and take its place as #1 on Roblox once again sometime soon, but I highly doubt that will even happen considering Jailbreak’s slow and constant decline in fans, as well as players. Lack of consistency with weekly updates Remember when the devs promised weekly updates back in January in order to stay competitive with Mad City? I loved the concept, Weekly Updates will bring players back to the game, add new and enjoyable content every week, but all we got where updates that where much smaller to the mega updates Jailbreak used to put. However, the updates where much smaller, most of them are extremely overhyped, and the updates altogether felt rushed out to the game, being forced to put out just so Jailbreak can stay on top by keep its promise of weekly updates. They broke that promise of weekly updates very shortly, it’s very hard for 2 devs to push big updates weekly, I understand the struggle, but it’s very hard to continue loving and supporting a game that lacks consistency with its updates. What happened to the Alien Infection gamemode? I was expecting the new gamemode’s release last month, still nothing new, looks like the devs abandoned the project for now. Hopefully they give us something good soon, so they can end this slow, yet painful decline that I’ve seen over the past couple months. Jailbreak is becoming stale and boring Honestly over the past few months, Jailbreak has gotten very stale and boring. I have done pretty much everything this game has to offer, as well as arrested many famous YouTubers, there isn’t much left for me to do inside of the game, other than meet the devs, which I still have yet to surprisingly over the years. People come and go, there isn’t much point to even play the game anymore, I feel like I’m forced to and if I quit everything Jailbreak related now, I would have wasted 2 years of my life. I’m trying try to find fun and creative ways to enjoy the game, but I’m running out of options. Jailbreak is pretty much a grinding simulator at this point. Longtime Jailbreak veterans and fans leaving I’ve seen many Jailbreak veterans, even some close friends leave the Jailbreak community and ultimately quit playing the game. I’ve met so many players back in the day that wanted my help, they didn’t beg me, they just wanted to get better at the game, make more money, become just as skilled as me. I’ve witnessed so many people who wanted my help, buy a BlackHawk and credit my in-game strategies and grinding tips as the reason why they made enough money to buy the vehicle of their dreams. Watching them buy expensive in game vehicles and credit me for their success makes me feel great again. If I didn’t become such a huge Jailbreak nerd, as well as a very skilled player in the game, the people I’ve helped probably would have quit the game a long time ago. It breaks my heart seeing longtime friends leave the Jailbreak community due to the game being very stale and boring. Why bother? I’ve stated many times that I was going to quit Jailbreak and resign from the Staff Team on the JB wikia thorough Jailbreak’s decline, but I never do. It’s insane, I can’t believe I’m still showing support for a Roblox game I’ve always enjoyed for over 2 years. I think we are getting to the point, in the YouTube since where Jailbreak stops trending, KreekCraft, even if don’t really watch him anymore, I know what he’s doing this past month, he’s trying to get himself less engaged in the Jailbreak community because he doesn’t want his YouTube career to go down with Jailbreak. I understand but with Kreek uploading less and less Jailbreak, it provides people like me, with less information, it makes it much harder for Jailbreak to attract newer audiences when the veterans leave. Kreek’s just running out of content ideas, due to the staleness of the game, the delayed updates, there isn’t much added with the weekly updates. This is a recipe for a disaster, Jailbreak can’t survive this backlash forever, especially with them delaying and postponing updates more often now. They’re just running out of idea’s, they needed a bigger map in the first place, so they can prepare themselves for the long run. The developer of Criminality spent about 3 years of his life, trying to perfect the game, looks like it’s going to pay off once the game releases sometime this summer, they have much more to work with compared to Jailbreak. I bet Criminality would set the new standard on Roblox, a standard where Roblox developers must spend years of their life, just to perfect and attract players to their game. Jailbreak just feels outdated on Roblox nowadays, compared to Mad City and other games with a much bigger play area and just more to do. I’ve spent 6 months creating a long list of all the Jailbreak update concepts I want in the game, I’ve been suggesting my idea’s to the devs but they never listen to me or provide feedback, I feel like YouTubers and Jailbreak Discord server regulars take priority, they don’t need me, I don’t have the credentials or trust to back that up, I don’t have an expensive Gaming Setup like what KreekCraft, MyUsernamesThis, Napkin Nate, etc. have, simply because I need a job, which I’m getting during the summer. And by the time I collected myself enough money to buy a kick ass Razer Blade, the game would be dead, and I would probably move on from the Jailbreak wikia to the Criminality wikia. There isn’t much time left, I still see a bright future for Jailbreak, if only I could do anything about it, if only I had the money and hardware to go out there and make YouTube video’s stating my opinions, if only I had the regular role on the Jailbreak discord server; that way I could share my opinions directly to the devs of Jailbreak. Overall thoughts I wish Jailbreak can last forever but that’s impossible, I can’t really do anything do decide Jailbreak’s fate but if the devs of Jailbreak happen to stumble upon this blog, I will be speechless, I highly doubt they would ever waste their time and read this after 2 years of not having the chance to meet them. I wish I could help Jailbreak, improve the game to my liking, share my update concepts directly to the devs, via Discord. But only the future will tell what’s going to happen to Jailbreak. I bet pretty much everyone would agree with my statements, as well as the current state of the game, in terms of popularity. I just want to help Jailbreak, I don’t want Jailbreak to end up like Prison Life, I’ve put so much effort in showing my support on Jailbreak, as well as spending quality time monetizing and adding accurate information about this game, I pretty much know everything about it and I don’t want this information to go to waste, that’s why I put my information in a rather lengthy blog, so people can read it and understand why I’m worried about the future of Jailbreak. If you want to share anything about this topic, feel free to do so in the comment section down below. Special thanks to all the people that spent a good 5-10 minutes reading this blog, idk who’s reading this, but I hope this blog grabs a lot of attention. ''-Gamerz1436 '' A longtime Jailbreak veteran and hardcore fan, who has high hopes for the game. Category:Blog posts